


colors of ice and iron

by MsPsychoFairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, uncooperative jotuns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPsychoFairy/pseuds/MsPsychoFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets sucked into a wormhole and soon he finds himself landed in another realm with no way of returning home.<br/>Then he meets Loki, prince of Jotunheim. Sure, they have their differences but they manage. Somehow.</p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries but basically it´s just frostiron with a lot of jotun-culture.<br/>Maybe there will be LokiPreg later on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. red diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so first things first ... this fic takes place in a slightly different universe. Loki isn't Thor's brother or adoptive brother. The action in avengers still took place just with someone different as the villain (just imagine someone of your choice :D )We are now at the point where the dark elves are attacking and while on earth the avengers are helping Thor and the Convergence leads one thing to another....
> 
> Enjoy.

The last thing Tony remembers is dodging a blast from one of these damn elf-weapons, before flying backwards and straight into one of the wormholes. His suit shut down for a second and as the HUD and Jarvis came back to life he found himself lying on the ground. Slowly standing up, shivering from the sudden cold not even his suit could protect him from, he asked, "Jarvis, where are we?"

"Location unknown, sir. Outside temperature minus 60 degrees Celsius, wind speed 90 km/h, no heat signatures in close distance."

"What? Sooo... are we still on earth? Please tell me we´re still on earth."

"I fear I have to disappoint you, sir. I´m not getting any satellite or funk signals," Jarvis answered. "My scans say the air is safe to be inhaled but weather and magnetic fields make it very unlikely that your current location is earth."

"Great, where are we then? Wonderland?"

Before Jarvis could reply that he didn´t know either, Tony heard a dark voice yelling something against the storm.  
"Hei, fru yna oui ? Yht fryd yna oui tuehk rana??"

Not sure whether it was because of the snowstorm raging around him or if it actually was another language, he turned around a few times until he could make out two shapes in the distance. Or at least he guessed that there were two shapes. He couldn´t really see much but white. As they came nearer with every second and got bigger and bigger and dangerous looking Tony´s thoughts began to race.

Ok, think Tony. You came here (wherever here is) through one of these damn wormholes so …you will just go back through one of the damn wormholes! But maybe you want to make it quick...

With one last glance towards the approaching figures he flew to the air in search of a way back home. Or at least he tried... "Jarvis? Why the hell am I not in the air right know?“, the engineer asked, trying desperately to lift into the air. "It seems the suit is more or less frozen, sir."  
Oh great... with another glance towards the figures he could now identify as two very big and very blue men he started to walk: slowly but steady, back turned towards the men.

Come on... there has to be a way…

Suddenly Ironman was pulled backwards and pushed to the ground. His mask still on, the HUD showed him two men at least twice his size standing above him. Bald, with blue skin and piercing red eyes. They looked at him pressing him down with some kind of spears. The cold seemed not to bother them even a tiny bit for they were only dressed in loincloths and some metal breast armor.

“Hey.”  
" Fru yna oui ?", one of them yelled at him pressing his spear harder down Tony´s suit.  
"Woah, easy there. I have no idea what you are saying ok."  
Pressing himself further into the snow underneath his back Tony raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.  
" Fryd ec dryd?", the other one said glancing towards his companion  
" E ryja hu etay pid e drehg ed fuimt pa pacd du pnehk ed du dra gehk. Lusa uh cdyht ib!", smurf A yelled at Tony and grabbed his arm pulling him back on his feet.

"Hey! I just want to go back home ok? I don´t want to harm anyone so you could be a little bit more gentle, ok? Ow! What the...?"  
I seemed Tony was walking too slowly in the eyes of smurf A and B so they just grabbed him by the arms and dragged him along.

"Well, I don´t think you can understand me. That´s ok I don´t understand you either but I need to find one of the wormholes before it´s over ok!? I´m from earth... I mean Midgard. I´m.... I´m a friend of Thor maybe you know him.”  
As he mentioned the thunder god the two men looked at him even angrier than before. Ok obviously they know him....

Thor had told them about the nine worlds some time ago and that Asgard wasn't really on a friendly term with the world of the frost giants. Jot-something... and of all places that’s the one I land after being sucked in by a wormhole. Of course.

Tony wanted to lift his mask to get a better view of what laid ahead but besides his masked being frozen, too he guessed the storm would just freeze his face of as well and still deny him a good view. After a few minutes he saw two other figures standing beside what looked like a big gate made of ice and steel. The four giants spoke some words with another and then the two guards opened the gate for smurf A and B and himself.

Standing on his own feet again he watched the gate being closed again over his shoulder, before turning around. Tony now stood in a semi dark tunnel with walls made of ice, illuminated by soft glowing, blue orbs hovering at the ceiling.  
"Jarvis, scan everything you can for later.", he whispered.  
As he was pushed forward he noticed the tunnel being big and everything... but not that big.

How do these guys fit in here?

Looking to his right and then to his left he noticed that the two frost giants had somehow shrunk, now being just two heads larger as Tony instead of twice his size. Odd... maybe I grew…  
Unfortunately he didn’t.

After walking for what felt like hours (because walking in this damn frozen suit was exhausting as hell) they came to another big gate with guards. The four talked and one of the men disappeared through the gate only to come back after some minutes pushing the gate open for them to enter. Tony decided to keep quiet for the time being. They didn´t understand him anyway so why bother. He would just wait for what was to come, even if the thought of the possibilities made his heart race a bit with fear.  
Maybe they would kill him and then eat him or torture him or something... worse…

Behind the gate lay a hall as big as a football field and at least as high as wide. The walls and floor were made of ice like the tunnels before and on the left and right side each stood five big marble columns traversed by fine veins of gold. The floor was patterned with ancient looking symbols and lines which were carved into it and at the other end of the hall icy spikes stood high out of the floor and with some stairs leading to a little flat area in the middle it looked like some kind of throne.  
There were some other men standing in the hall, stares boring into Tony and as they made their way to the middle of the room Tony looked up to find another of these blue glowing orbs at the ceiling, bigger than the others before.  
Yep. Definitely landed in wonderland. Next up: me being beheaded by the queen of hearts.

After a while a door in the far left corner opened and after two very tall guards, another man entered the hall. He made his way to the throne, head held high with a golden crown placed on his black hair that reached to his shoulders. Blue skin and a black leather loincloth like the other giants but decorated with golden chains.  
After the king (or tony at least suspected that it was the king and not the queen of hearts thank god) sat down on his throne and the guards had positioned themselves at his side, red eyes stared at Tony.

Then, after he bowed to his king, smurf A spoke, "So gehk Laufey, fa vuiht drec lnaydina fyhtanehk uidceta uin syeh kyda. Ra tuac hud cbayg uin myhkiyka pid ra cyet cusadrehk ypuid Thor."

Some of the others began to growl at the god’s name. "Nacd!", the king said in a dark voice, calming the others again, eyes never leaving Tony.  
Not understanding a damn thing Tony´s inner idiot declared this moment to be the right one to announce himself as he lifted his mask (which was finally not that frozen anymore) and began to speak, "OK, like I said before to these two here:”, he pointed his thumps at the two frost giants who found him outside, “ I don´t understand a single word you guys are saying but there has to be someone here understanding me right?" Tony’s eyes shot to the far left column absolutely sure he saw a movement even with seemingly nobody there. For a short second the king’s eyes flickered there as well, what verified Tony’s presumption that there must be someone.

Then the engineers eyes shot back to the front.  
"Ra muugc mega yh Æsir pid ra´c du fayg yht deho. E drehg ra'c uha uv setkynt. Dyga res du dra tihkauh ihdem fa bnabynat dra ymm-cbayg. Yht kad res uid uv drec netelimuic ynsuin.", the king spoke before Smurf A and B bowed began dragging Tony back to the hall entrance.

"What now?", Tony asked not really expecting an answer.

"Cuh!", he heard the king speak quietly and as Tony glanced back over his shoulder he looked into a pair of red, mysterious glowing eyes, so very different from the cold stares of the other frost giants, alive and curious.  
They seemed to stare into his soul like shining rubies and for a short moment he forgot how to breathe before being pulled back to reality by the closing door and the harsh push of the guard.

After the guards led him through some tunnels (again) and up some stairs he was being pushed into some kind of prison cell. It was really just a small room with stone walls and a door made of steel bars. One of his guards entered the cell with him and said something. Tony guessed it was some kind of command judging by the waiting look on the smurf´s face but he had no idea what the man wanted from him. Then he began to yell at Tony again and tried ripping the suits mask of. "HEY!", Tony shouted back, dodging the large blue hand. He couldn´t move as fast as he wanted to, but the suit wasn´t that frozen anymore so he could take it off if he wanted. That would leave him without protection though.

"Jarvis, how´s our energy level going?" "18%, sir."  
Fuck. That´s not really much...

The way the man still yelled something at Tony while trying to rip his suit of, Tony suspected he wanted him to take his suit of. Normally he would say no way. That would leave him very vulnerable, without any protection neither against enemies nor the cold but this whole situation was far from normal. With just 18% power and becoming less with each minute of trying to heat the suit a little and at the same time getting it to move while still frozen his chances against the frost giants just ripping him out of the suit were very bad. So Tony decided to cooperate and get out of the suit. Maybe they would give him a blanket or a fire or something to keep him warm... maybe...

"Jarvis, send signals of our location every half an hour or so. Maybe some satellite picks it up. Oh and remind me again how cold is it here?" "Understood, sir. The temperature is minus 32 degrees Celsius."

After that he instructed Jarvis to let him out of the suit and not attack somebody but safe every bit of energy for distress signals.  
"Oh man. It is FRICKING cold here.” Tony shivered at the first contacted with the air and wrapped his arms around himself. With every breath he could see the air dancing like fog in front of his face while he watched the guards grabbing his suit and leaving Tony all alone in the locked cell.

"Yeah, thanks for the hospitality. Really nice of you...fuck it´s cold...", Tony’s voice trailed off. He decided to save some body heat by curling into a ball in one corner shivering and he was very sure he would freeze to death in here. To dress in some light trousers and a t-shirt really wasn´t the best idea of the day.

While he sat there his own shivered breathing was the only thing he heard. Surely the others were already searching for him. Or maybe they were still fighting... or dead...  
No!  
They are looking for me. Definitely! I hope....

The engineer sat on the cold stone floor for what felt like days but really were just a hour at least. Otherwise he would be dead by now, Tony was sure. Squeezing his eyes shut an image of two glowing red orbs came back to his mind. Red, alien and strange but beautiful eyes staring at him, into him. As Tony thought to hear footsteps his eyes opened slowly. The steps came closer and slowly he lifted his head the image of red eyes still lingering in his head and as his gaze fell on the door he saw them again.

Red orbs staring at him curious and powerful but somehow shy and wary at the same time.  
And he couldn´t do anything but stare back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry if my english isn´t that good but just let me know if you find big mistakes. Also let me know if someone of you want´s to beta read.  
> Next chapter is already done and will be up next weekend and the third the one after ( I hope) and so on…  
> The language of the frost giants does not belong to me. It´s Al Bhed from final fantasy and you can translate it here http://stefangagne.com/albhed.html if you wnat (like i did)
> 
> so I hope you liked the first chaper, let me know what you think :)


	2. emerald magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos and bookmarks I already got. I love you all <3  
> So the next chapter is up earlier than I thought but hey… I don’t think that´s a bad thing right?  
> I forgot to mention that Laufey doesn´t look exactly like in the movie just in case you wondered…

At first Tony hadn´t noticed the guards standing there as well as he was still fixed on the bright red eyes in front of them but when the person belonging to these eyes looked back at one of the guards and said something he snapped back to reality. 

"Ubah dra lamm!," Tony heard him or her (he was not quite sure) say.  
As one of the guards opened the door a few seconds later and he or she stepped inside his cell he got a better view.   
A little bit taller than Tony with a slightly lighter shade of blue skin than the other frost giants, mystical dark blue lines embedded in the skin, the black loosely braided hair reaching to the waist like silk. Due to the black loincloth, similar to the kings and the lack of other clothes except a large fluffy brown pelt (that looked really warm) draped around the shoulders Tony decided to go with 'he'. 

Eyeing Tony like a predator while slowly coming closer with swaying hips the golden necklaces and chains around his neck, arms and ankles chattered slightly and on his forehead sat a golden kind of diadem decorated with a single dark blue diamond matching the lines on his skin.  
He came to a halt in front of Tony, bare feet just a few centimeters away from him and Tony noticed the emerald and slightly black glowing orb in his hand just the size of a plum.  
What the hell is that?

"Cdyht!", he said in a commanding tone but Tony had no idea what he should do. He just didn´t understand them why don´t they get it. He wanted to stand up feeling so tiny and defenseless but his legs wouldn´t move at all still being cold as fuck and all. 

Rolling his eyes the frost giant leant forward, grabbed Tony´s jaw with his free hand and lifted him up pressing him against the wall. Tony eyes tear open in shock and he tried to say something but failed having breathed too cold air for too long and because he was pushed against the wall, causing his lungs to release all air in shock. 

The blue hand that looked so fragile before now squeezed his jaw hard causing it to fall open and Tony let out a small 'ahw!' in pain. Tears of pain and fear welled up in the corner of his eyes while dominant red eyes stared back.

Next he felt something slightly hot being pushed in his mouth and as he looked down he saw the frost giants other hand stuffing the emerald glowing orb in his mouth forcing it down his throat with two fingers in his mouth. Then they were gone again and his jaw forced shut causing him to swallow instinctively. When he was released completely Tony gasped for air before he felt to his knees coughing and choking. A few minutes ago he thought he would freeze to death now he was sure his fate would be to suffocate on some strange green fireball.

After a few minutes the coughing stopped and his breathing began to calm down. Eyes wide opened he looked up and got very angry as he tried to stand up with shaky legs.

"What the actual fuck man! If you want to kill me just do it but that was... I don´t even know what that was. Terrible! Just let me go ok. I haven´t done anything! ", Tony screamed angry. 

"No. We still need you, human."

Surprised he looked up into the red eyes finding them to smirk a little at him. His mouth opened without releasing a single sound. Tony knew he must look like a gaping fish but who cares.  
"So you DO understand me! And you can even speak my language, you asshole!" Tony sassed.   
"Mind your tongue, human. Your talking to the prince!" , one of the guards barked back in his dark voice. 

Oh, so it´s your majesty the prince.... still an asshole Tony thought while forming his eyes to angry slits. Slowly he started to shiver again, the cold creeping back into his bones after the enormous adrenalin rush from before. 

Chuckling a bit the prince said, "It´s fine..." before tossing Tony the brown pelt, the engineer catching it instinctively. Then all of a sudden he disappeared into thin air, leaving only a faint green glow were he had stood not seconds ago.   
When he reappeared an instant later outside the cell door Tony blinked a few times trying to comprehend what just happened. "Open the cell." , the prince ordered the guards who hadn´t even blinked over the dis- and reappearing. Then he turned to Tony. "Come now. My father will speak to you again. You might want to wear that or else you will freeze to death soon in your delicate human skin.", he gestured at the pelt before starting to walk in the direction the three had come from earlier.

Glancing down at the brown fur in his hands Tony declared it to be harmless and wrapped it around his shoulders. It smelled sweet and somehow like freshly fallen snow, reached down to his hips and warmed him instantly. Then he was grabbed by the two guards and they followed the prince down the tunnels, back to the throne room.

Tony caught himself staring at the butt in front of him before realizing that it´s probably not such a good idea. His gaze flickered down over long legs for a second before he forced it up again and fixed it on the black hair while shaking his head slightly.

No. Bad Tony. No ogling the evil prince who tried to kill you a few minutes ago.  
"Oh, by the way. What was that strange thing you stuffed down my throat? Wanted to kill me? Didn´t went as planned, huh?"

Again Tony could hear a light chuckle but the prince didn´t look at him. "The 'strange thing I stuffed down your throat' was a spell. So you could understand us as we you.“, he answered Tony’s question. "Like I said we still need you, human. Why should we kill you then?"

"I have a name, you know. It´s Tony not human.“, the engineer answered not really understanding the explanation he was given.   
So what? This was some kind of magic or something? It certainty would explain the dis- and reappearing thing but that´s not possible. There is no such thing as magic. But then again there is Asgard and gods and giants and stuff so why not...

After finally reaching the throne room Tony found himself standing in the middle of the hall again and taking in its beauty a second time. The throne was already occupied by the king. The two guards kept standing at Tony´s side while the prince (man, he had to ask for his name) positioned himself on the foot of the throne to the right side. On the left stood some more people. They didn´t really look like guards more like consultants or something. But what do I know...

The king looked at his son who nodded and then they both looked at Tony.   
"Well then, human. Now that you can understand us I will repeat myself. I am King Laufey of Jötunheim, realm of the frost giants and I want you to tell me who you are and what you are doing here." , he said with his head held up high.

"Ok, first of all my name is not human." , he said glancing to prince smurf. "It´s Tony. I´m Anthony Edward Stark and I´m from earth... uh... Midgard. And I´m a... great warrior there known as Iron Man and you would be better of letting me go." , he finished his speech hoping to appear great and dangerous but that train took of a long time ago.

"But why are you here?", the kings son asked curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Well I was fighting some dark elves with Thor and some other... warriors when I was pushed into a wormhole and landed here. I wanted to go back but the smurfs here thought it a good idea to bring me here, didn´t you?" , he fake-smiled at the guards.

The kings eyes got angry and Tony realized he mentioned Thor again. Damn.   
"So you are a friend of Thor Odinson. And he sends you here. For what? To destroy us? To spy on us? Ha... pathetic..." The other giants chuckled. 

Tony knitted his brows together. "What? No, like I said we were fighting and I fell in a wormhole. Accidently!"   
"So you deny being friends with him?"  
"Yeah. No. I mean... look I´m sure he and some others are already looking for me. So if you would just let me contact them somehow. Maybe via space phone or whatever you guys use then I could-"  
"No" , he was cut off. "If you are friends with Thor and as great a warrior as you say you must be of value for him and Asgard. The Man of Iron will be our guest for the time being until I contacted Asgard and we agree on an exchange for him. Take him to one of the guest rooms."

Tony swallowed. Well fuck... Maybe he would have been better of saying he was just an ordinary human sucked in by a wormhole. 

The guards nodded and grabbed him.  
"I can walk just fine on my own you know?" Tony said, trying to shake of the guards’ hands.

"I will accompany you and show our guest his champers." ,the prince said. "I´ve a bit better social skills than you two, mh. Don´t you think?"   
He petted one of the guard´s arms, smirking up at him with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. The two watched him a few moments before looking back, obviously too seek their king´s agreement but he was already gone. 

"As you wish, my prince." , one of them nodded. Then they released Tony out of their grip and stepped back.

"Well then, follow me." Standing a few feet ahead already he apparently waited for the human to catch up so Tony started to walk.  
The guards started to walk a few meters behind them. They didn´t want to neglect their kings orders completely it seemed.

Or maybe they just didn´t trust him not to kill their prince or something. Howsoever he should do that...  
While they walked side by side trough the tunnels once more Tony glanced to the young frost giant from the side looking him up and down carefully. 

Wrapping the fur tighter around himself Tony wasn´t sure if it was the temperature´s fault or something else but for a second the word beautiful popped up in his head in big black or rather emerald green glowing letters. Shaking his head he decided to look ahead again.   
What the hell am I thinking?   
Not that Tony hadn´t messed around with guys before but not with some crazy blue alien prince who would damn sure kill him.   
So, bad thoughts.

Taking in the sweet smell of the pelt or rather of the person who had worn it before him Tony noticed that the tunnel splint ahead of them. To the right was a staircase leading up and on the left was one leading down.  
He was a little surprised when they started walking down the left stairs. He was sure his cell had been above them. 

"Aren´t you going to take me back to the cell?" he asked looking up at the blue orbs and still wondering what they are and where they get energy from.

The frost giant to his left looked at him. "No, you´re our guest. Forced, but still a guest so you will get a room." He shrugged and added: "Also I´m sure the temperatures in our guest wing will be more to your liking, little human" Smirking he looked up and down Tony’s body making said one feel a bit uncomfortable. 

After walking down the stairs for a long while Tony noticed the air getting warmer. Not really warm but at least kind of comfortable. He also noticed the stone of the walls and floor getting darker and traversed by golden and white lines. However the white ones seemed more like a glowing blue because they reflected the light from above.

When they finally got to the end of the stairs, Tony and the three jotuns stood on a long slightly curved hall way. "This way." , the prince said and took a turn to the left.   
At regular intervals a silver door appeared on the right and left side of the hallway. Over each one a different strange symbol was carved into the stone. Maybe numbers? Or names?  
After five doors on the right and four on the left (Tony has counted) they stopped. The prince opened the door to the right and entered. Tony followed him and noticed that the guards had stopped a few doors ago and stood there waiting.

"These will be your chambers for the time being. The guards will bring you food and water twice a day and the bath is right there." , he gestured to a door on the other side of the room closed by a white curtain. On the right side of the room the floor was a little higher. There lay some kind of mattress covert with furs and pillows. On the other side of the room stood a little table and two chairs.  
At the ceiling floated another soft blue-white glowing orb. 

Tony walked around a little taking in the spartan furniture and then looked behind the curtain. He felt red eyes watching him but he decided not to bother. When he pulled back the curtain the light in the room sprang to life as well. 

"Wow, motion detector. Very modern for you guys. I´m impressed."   
While he looked at the other room the jotun answered: "I don´t know what that is what you are speaking about but the light senses your life force when you enter the room if that is what you mean."

Red eyes looked at him questioning and at the same time instructive with one eye brow drawn up.

"Uhh... maybe. So what are these things exactly?" the human asked over his shoulder before turning around again.   
Curious Tony watched as the prince lifted one hand towards the ceiling. The orb immediately sank down into his hand resting there like a tame bird. The frost giant held it in front of his chest and looked down at it. 

"Magic."

With a swift motion he turned it between his hands a few times. An emerald glimmer appeared between his hands and the orb and sunk down merging into the blue. After that it appeared a bit more like turquoise but still soft and pleasant. 

Rising his hand a little the orb floated back to the ceiling as if nothing happened.   
Tony´s eyes followed and stared at it for a few minutes not noticing that he was stared at as well. 

"Sooo... you can do magic? What did you do just now?", the human asked still looking up.

"It will dim when you go to sleep and light up again slowly when you´re about to wake up."  
Tony nodded. His inner scientist came to life. "Interesting. And does it need energy? Like will it turn off if it doesn´t get any from I don´t know where?"   
"Something like that, yes. It will glow until its creator dies. It´s linked to his energy."

Mhh... Maybe he could take one of these things home. Maybe they could win energy out of it. Not that he hadn´t already had a pretty good power source but who knows. Maybe there was more. Things they just didn´t know yet.   
Then he remembered...

"Hey em... you don't happen to know where my suit is, do you?"  
The jotun threw him a puzzled look while tilting his head to the right.   
That actually looks kinda cute.... no.  
"My suit. My.... armor. Your guards took it. I really would like to get it back. You know, being mine and everything…"

Realization showed itself on the frost giants expression.  
"Oh, your armor. It was really strange. Yes I know where it is. But I´m afraid we can´t give it back to you. Not yet. "

Tony´s thoughts began to race, trying to come up with a strategy to get his suit back and maybe sent a message to earth.   
"Can I at least see it? See if everything is ok."  
"Maybe tomorrow. But I assure you the guards took care of it and no harm will come to your armor. You should rest now Anthony and see what tomorrow brings."

The jotun looked down to the human’s feet and then up again before turning to leave.   
Tony looked to the ground. There was something he want-

"Wait." , Tony´s head snapped back up as he remembered his question. "What´s your name?" 

The prince stopped in the open door, back turned to Tony. His head turned to the left looking down to the floor as if thinking over whether to answer this question or not. Then his dark blue lips parted slightly before he lifted his gaze to Tony’s eyes and smirked: "Loki."  
Then he was gone, leaving only emerald fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m looking forward to every criticism you have. (I hope it´s good but also let me know if something doesn´t make sense or something… )  
> <3 Fairy


	3. amber honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter but the next one will be longer again.  
> ;)

Sleep really didn´t come easy to Tony this night. It still was a bit chilly down here and the stone above him made strange crackling sounds.  
Oh and did he mention the voice in his head?   
Every time he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep he heard a voice in his head. A cool but soft whisper coming out of dark blue lips. 'Loki' it said.   
And every time the voice said this name again emerald green and ruby red started to fight for attention in his head along with some icy blue. 

So, his name was Loki. And his father´s Laufey. Tony had heard of Laufey, of him being a ruthless and dangerous savage. But although he could neither deny nor support this theory he hadn´t heard of his son. When you look closely you could spot a certain similarity. 

If I can call him Loki now?... Better not. Maybe it´s a trick. Giving me his name and then getting me killed for using it or something like that.   
Better keep it at 'you'...

Tony found that his thoughts drifted back to the jotun prince whatever he tried to think about.   
There was something special about him. Different than the other frost giants. Well, Tony hadn´t seen many of them. Mostly guards who all were just big and muscular...Loki on the other hand seemed far more androgynous... fragile but at the same time dangerous and mischievous.  
Like smiling at you innocently and when you turn around he stabs you in the back.   
And there was the thing with the magic... if every frost giant could do magic? Or just him? Mh.....  
Either way it was pretty cool.

Sometime between picturing a glorious ass and the feeling of choking to death coming back into his mind, Tony finally drifted to sleep.  
....

When someone knocked on the door Tony jumped up a little before falling down on the mattress again. A sleepy sigh escaped his mouth. Blinking and rubbing over his face with one hand he mumbled. "Mh? Come in... I´m up..."

Tony could hear the door opening and closing again but couldn´t see his guest. He was still sleepy and the damn magic light was far too bright suddenly so he pulled one of the furs over his head.   
He suspected the intruder to be one of the guards. Maybe to bring him the food he´s been promised...

The person moved around a bit, footsteps barely audible... then something was placed on the table.  
Just as Tony was about to drift back to sleep someone spoke: "I assume you slept well?" 

Again Tony jumped a bit. He thought the visitor had left already. However he hadn´t heard the door again so... stupid Stark!  
Peeking out from under the furs Tony’s eyes widened in shock. On one of the chairs sat the prince, legs crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Loki pulled his eyebrows up. "You know it´s very rude to ask something before answering the question that is given to you first. But given that I´m in a good mood I´ll answer your question first. I bought you breakfast."  
Glancing at the tablet with food standing on the table he added: "I had our cook make sure it´s not poisonous for humans."

Tony looked back suspiciously and sat up while wrapping on of the pelts around himself and sitting up. Then he nodded and cleared his throat. Awkward situation...   
At least he had his clothes still on because of the damn cold.   
"Well... thank you."

The jotun didn´t seem to have planned on moving anytime soon. Tony’s stomach began to growl and he started moving slowly towards the other chair and sat down. Eyeing the food suspiciously he felt the jotun´s eyes boring into him. "Go on. Eat. You must be hungry." 

Tony glanced up for a second and picked up a fruit (he suspected it´s a fruit). It looked like a red lemon and when he bit into it a sweet and pleasant taste exploded in his mouth.  
Getting food in his mouth made him even hungrier and soon he was stuffing himself full with the red fruits and some kind of black bread and some pieces that looked like chees but tasted like honey and something he never tasted before. Frost giants seem to have a sweet tooth…

Loki leaned back in the chair and eyed the human curiously.   
"So?"   
Looking up with his mouth full of food Tony tried to answer.  
"O whaf?" 

The jotun suppressed a chuckle.   
"Did you sleep well?"  
Tony´s eyes widened. He totally forgot about the question.  
Chewing once more he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Yeah. I mean except for the damn cold temperatures it was very comfy. So, sure..."

Lifting the glass of water next to the tablet to his mouth he drank before eating another of the honey cheese balls like he decided to call them.  
"What am I even eating here? I mean it tastes amazing but-"   
"Zgharr´ spawning"   
Opening his mouth in shock Tony gasped. "What? Eww... couldn´t you tell me such things before I eat them."   
A shiver ran down Tonys spine and he eyes the food disgusted. Or rather the oh-so-tasty-honey-chees-ball-whatever-spawning.

"Oh come on. Don´t be a sissy. You humans eat fish eggs too, don´t you. It´s the same just...bigger."   
That bastard looked far too amused for Tony´s liking.  
"Yeah but not all of us eat it."   
"You could have asked before eating it..." Loki shrugged and took one of the eggs and put it into his mouth.

Tony glared at him. "Is the other stuff something disgusting, too? What is this?” He pointed at the fruits “And the bread-thing... is it made out of baby blood or something?"

The jotun laught and looked down at himself for a second. "Don´t you think it would be another color if it was made out of our offsprings blood?", he asked raising one eyebrow.  
"These are fire-fruits. They are one of the few things we can grow underneath the surface. Also they will warm you up from the inside. The bread is made out of crop and water. Nothing bad, little human." Loki smirked.

Tony nodded back. "Well, I guess it won´t kill me."  
"It won´t. I already said that... howsoever. You should wash yourself and get dressed. There are clothes in the washing room. I will wait outside."   
With that Loki stood up and walked to the door. 

"Wait how did clothes get- ah never mind.", Tony said when he saw the green glimmer between Loki´s fingers. 

Then he was alone in the room again and decided to listen to the prince. Whatever he had planned he was still standing outside. Better not let him wait too long.

After Tony had washed himself in the seemingly ever flowing (and most important hot) stream in the ‘bathroom’ he got dressed again. The tunic and pants looked old-fashioned like out of some fantasy movie but they were warm and definitely less wrecked than his clothes. Maybe they belonged to an asgardian warrior once or something.... or Loki just conjured them out of thin air. But then he could have at least got his size right. They were a bit too big but who cares.

Wrapping the fur around his shoulders once more Tony made his way to the door and stepped outside. 

Loki eyed him from head to toe and back a few times. "Are you ready?"   
Not waiting for an answer he started walking.   
"Sure. May I ask were we´re going, princess?"  
Sharp red eyes glared at him. "Don´t call me that or I will behead you."   
Slightly shocked Tony followed the jotun´s gaze down to a dagger attached at his hip.

"I gave you my name so use it."  
Grinning Tony answered: "Hey, who ´s the one calling me little human all the time, huh? I also could call you smurf if you´d like that better."

A blue hand placed itself on the dagger and red eyes glared at him from the side again. Tony gulped and raised his hand in surrender.  
"Ok ok. Loki it was, right?" Of course it was. He remembered it perfectly... "So where are we going?"   
"I´ll show you around, Tony." he answered, emphasizing Tony´s name. Said one nodded.

After that they walked in awkward silence for a while.  
Then Loki turned his head and looked at Tony questioningly and a grin spread over the humans face after the jotun´s question.

"What´s a smurf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think... especially about the chapter titles because I´m not really sure about them....
> 
> <3 Fairy


	4. blue creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated: 25.07.14

"So... you have little, blue creatures running around on Midgard...with white hats... and only one female...", Loki looked at the human, puzzled.  
While they were still walking through tunnels Tony had given the jotun an explanation on what smurfs are and right now he was laughing his ass off. That look on his face...  
"Hahaha... no they´re not real. They are just... drawn and... haha... You know, it´s not really that important."  
Slightly taken aback Loki nodded and decided to leave it at that. Midgardians are strange... or maybe just this one...

After walking upstairs the Jotun lead them into a huge hall and Tony's eyes widened and he wasn´t sure were to look first.  
The walls and floor were made of white stone covered with thin layers of ice making the whole hall look like crystal, reflecting the soft white light from above. Looking up Tony saw as expected another large light ball floating in the air but beyond that there were darkness. He couldn´t spot a ceiling at all.

The humans gaze drifted to some stairs on each side which lead to a way along the sides of the hall a few meters above the ground. There were doors and something akin to windows. Maybe living quarters… But the most interesting part was undoubtedly the middle of the hall which was occupied by some kind of market with hundreds of stalls and even more frost giants walking around.

After standing there for a couple of minutes and gaping at the scene of these blue Aliens selling and buying things or just talking or playing with some children like totally normal people, Tony began to question the stories he had heard from Thor. Of scary, brutal creatures murdering and torturing out of pure evil and fun.  
Of big blue men freezing everyone and everything in their way to death…

Somehow it dawned on Tony that all this hate and their bad repute was just a huge misunderstanding...  
Either that or frost giants were amazing actors and he would be burned and sacrificed in the middle of the market in a few minutes... who knows these days...

Suddenly Tony noticed that he was being watched by Loki and cleared his throat. Turning his back towards the human Loki started walking again. "Well, this is the center of the mountain and the market as you can see. Here you can get everything you may need." With that he placed a little bag in Tony´s hand, some coins jingling inside. 

"Em...ok...thanks."  
"Some of us even life on this level but most of our people life down a few floors, where it´s warmer."  
Tony knitted his eyebrows together. "But aren´t you frost giants? Shouldn´t you prefer the... well, frost..." Tony gaze followed a passing Jotun while they walked through the stalls.  
The traders offered fruits and food of all kind, clothes, tools and somewhere afar Tony could even make out some small animals looking like monkeys.

"Yeah, but even for us it´s not that comfortable to be in freezing temperatures for too long. We can bear it but most prefer the warmer levels for living.", the frost giant explained.

"Mh, yeah makes sense, " Tony nodded. "I mean I like it warm but more than 30 degrees...no thank you. That- ompf."  
Suddenly something crashed into Tony and made him stagger back a few steps. When he looked down Tony saw a little boy with short black hair sitting on the ground.  
"Oww...look where you-" the boy started to rant. When he looked up his eyes widened in shock and jumped back and forth between Tony and Loki. Then they fixed on Loki before he stood up and looked to the ground. "I-I-I´m sorry your highness. I was... I wasn´t watching where I was going.”

Then he looked up again, red eyes fixing on the strange pale creature he hadn´t seen ever before. Then his gaze jumped to the prince again who was looking at him with a stiff face.

Tony looked back and forth between the two. A few meters away he noticed a pair of guards looking over but they continued on their way after a smile formed on their princes lips. "No you clearly weren’t but it´s fine. No harm was done, right?"  
With that he looked at Tony. "No! No, it´s ok. I wasn´t watching either."  
He didn´t want the boy to get into trouble. After all Loki sometimes seemed like one to murder children just for fun… just because he could, because he was the prince and no one would question him… But maybe not to day.

A last nod and the jotun prince continued on his way after ruffling the boy´s hair, Tony following him. They passed the boy and his friend or maybe his sibling who was standing a few feet away the whole time. They stared at Tony while he passed them and when he turned around they were still looking.  
When Loki turned around as well and glared at the two boys jokingly they twitched and ran off giggling.

Tony watched after them for a few seconds before looking around curiously again and noticing something. "Hey Lokes, can I ask you something... I mean I don´t want to sound rude and I really don´t want to compare you to smurfs more than I already did even if it´s funny but..."

Loki just looked at him questioningly.  
Tony exhaled one more time not sure if he would get killed for his question. But hey he was Tony Stark he was supposed to ask rude and awkward questions.

"Where are all your women?" Looking around again he still didn´t notice one female looking body or face. Sure there were some guys looking a bit feminine like his princeling here but... no real women.

"I mean do you... lock them up or something because that would be very discriminatory and misogynistic... Or do they just don´t want to hang out with you guys...no offense."

Looking around as well before staring at Tony, Loki looked very confused.  
Damn he really looks cute with that face...

They stood in the middle of the crowd for a few minutes just staring at each other, the frost giant still confused and Tony still waiting for an answer.  
Loki opened his mouth at some point like he wanted to say something but closed it again not knowing what to say. His brain seemed to work very hard and Tony waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Hello, someone in there?"  
Then he finally opened his mouth. "I don´t quite understand what you mean."  
"Well I mean women. The ones to give birth to your children... you know. Females..."

Then something seemed to click in the jotuns head and he understood what the human meant.

"Oh." and then he closed his eyes and started laughing. Just like that.  
Tony knitted his eyebrows together in confusion his gaze flickering to some frost giants watching them from the side. "Hey, what´s so funny?"  
Between laugher Loki answered: "Why would we lock up our females? How would we ever get offspring like that?"

"Well, I don´t fucking know but there are none here, so? Where are they?"  
After calming his laughter the jotun opened his eyes again and looked at Tony, again slightly confused. Could he please don´t do that...

"What do you mean 'where are they'? They´re here of course... but I think you will find our females differed to what you would expect."  
Loki started walking again after he too noticed that they were being watched by curious citizens and headed towards a less crowded space with some kind of benches.

Tony followed him and found that some people bowed down a bit when they saw Loki passing them.  
"So what? You want to tell me your women look like men?"  
Loki chuckled and set down, Tony following him and sat next to him. 

"If you want to put it like that, yes. But I think we don´t really have women like you know them. Frost giants are all the same from the outside. Some are just gifted with the ability to bear children. They are our females."

Tony just stared at him with wide eyes. "What...?"  
The jotun laughed a bit. "You can tell the difference between males and females on Midgard right? So I guess it seems strange to you."

Loki had heard and read about humans being like people from Asgard. He had seen some asgardian men and women but Tony was the first human he had met.  
He wasn´t very different from asgardians though. Just smaller… and a lot weaker. 

"Hell yeah, we can. Wait how do you give birth being- no wait I don´t even want to know. " A bit disgusted Tony looked around.

"So... how do you tell? I mean… is that one a female?" He gestured to a random frost giant buying some fruits nearby.  
Loki shrugged. "I don´t know. Maybe. But bearer have become very rare..."

Oh…  
Tony nodded and his gaze wandered up and down Loki's body who was still staring ahead lost in thoughts. If he was one?  
Tony already found his face to be a bit (ok a lot actually) androgynous and the more he looked he found that the frost giants pelvis probably could carry a child if it must. So it wouldn´t really be a big surprise but… 

Nah… he would have told me by now… wouldn´t he?

“So…your mother-”  
“Bearer.” Loki interrupted.  
Tony cleared his throat,“Oh…right sorry…bearer. So is it the King or…?” A light smirk appeared on Lokis lips over how strange this topic was for the human obviously. “Yes, King Laufey is my bearer. He´s the one who gave birth to me.”

Tony tried to picture the king pregnant and giving birth but that actually was a very disturbing thought so he pushed the image out of his mind.  
"So where´s your... father?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Tony regretted them. Loki´s gaze drifted to the ground and something sad and hurt glimmered in his eyes.  
"Dead." 

They both said nothing for some time. Tony wasn´t really a specialist with emotions. He hated his father and he had hated him.  
So he had no clue what to say however there were a million questions he wanted to ask. Like how did he die? Could he do magic too? Can every jotun do magic or just Loki? And how did he know about women when they don´t really have any? How does this even work? And… and… and…

But now was not the time to ask more stupid questions.  
Just as Tony wanted to say something even if he wasn´t quite sure what, Loki stood up and turned around to look at the human. Tony decided to let the topic be for now.  
"Come now. The king allowed you to see your armor for a short time."  
"Really?!" Tony jumped up with joy and followed the prince back through the market.  
"Yes and he will contact Asgard this evening and negotiate an exchange."

Tony bit his lip. He hoped Thor would be there because Asgard and daddy Odin couldn´t care less about him. Maybe they would get a goat in exchange if they were lucky. But he really didn´t want to die on this icy planet so he hoped the best.

 

thanks for the comments and kudos  
<3 Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos/bookmarks  
> <3 Fairy


	5. black rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please read~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I´m so so so so sorry for the long wait and I hope you can forgive me…  
> I wasn´t really satisfied with chapter four cause I knew I can do better and it just took my motivation to write on away but now I rewrote some parts and got my motivation back so here is a new chapter …finally. Yay.
> 
> You can go back and read chapter four again if you want but I guess you don´t necessarily have to I didn´t chance the content just how it´s written and I´m a lot more satisfied now.   
> (If you read it let me know what you think  )
> 
> So anyway thank you for waiting and still reading and thank you all for the comments and kudos and bookmarks. I love you all *kisses*  
> Now enjoy…

After Tony and Loki had walked back through the market and some tunnels in awkward silence they reached the floor with the prison cells again. Loki had a stiff expression since Tony asked the stupid question about his father. But now he really wanted to know what happened.  
Maybe he would ask again sometime but definitely not now. Or maybe he could go home in a few hours and he wouldn´t give another thought to Loki or what had happened to his father... who knows...

Somehow this thought made him a little sad but it was pushed away when Loki opened a thick steel door and entered the small, dark room lying behind it.  
Tony followed him inside and saw his suit lying on the ground and his heart leapt a little in excitement. 

But he had to be careful. Loki wasn´t the bad guy here (if anyone was at all then the king) but Tony wasn´t so stupid as to trust a stranger completely after only nearly two days. He could understand him now so he had to be careful what to say and talk quiet to Jarvis.  
Tony glanced at the prince leaning at the door and after said one nodded his head in the suits direction Tony stepped forward and kneeled down on the ground. 

 

Maybe he should speak Spanish? Nah... this was freaking magic and not google translate set to english-jotun, jotun-english. And besides... his Spanish really wasn´t the best... he should invent a secret language only he and Jarvis knew. That would be cool. Yes he would definitely do that if he ever gets back home. No when he gets home!

Looking back at Loki who was eying him and his actions intensely Tony began to fumble at the suit a bit until he found what he was looking for. With the fake gesture of scratching behind his ear he slipped a little speaker in his ear and activated it by pressing a little button so only he could hear Jarvis. 

He then opened the chest piece and stuck his head down to get a better look at nothing honestly but Loki didn´t had to know that. "J., report." he mumbled quietly into the suit. In his ear Jarvis began to speak as he continued to fake fumble on something inside. 

"Power at 3%, sir. I sent distress signals every half an hour as you suggested but I fear they are not even reaching the planet’s surface given the stone and ice masses above. Also the information Thor gave us about the other inhabited planets suggest that the current location is not even in our galaxy and therefore it would take years for a signal to reach one of earth´ satellite."

That was a sad fact and Tony had already thought about it himself. There was nothing he could do about that...  
He leaned down again and whispered," Understood. Save the energy from now on. I will get us home someh-"

"What are you even doing there?" Tony jumped up by surprise and the ear piece dropped into the suit. "Oh em... just checking if everything´s alright...you know." He glanced over his shoulder quickly and caught Loki’s suspicious look. The frost giant nod slowly and tried to get a glance at what Tony was doing.

He wanted to trust the human, he really did but he had put up a protection field around himself anyway. Just in case of an attempted attack. Also he thought he had heard him talk but there was no one there so it must have been Loki’s imagination.  
The thing lying on the floor and the fact that it seemed very important to the human made Loki even more curious and he wanted to ask a lot of question but now was not the time.  
He already had allowed Tony more time that he should have. At least he had managed to push the thoughts about his father out of his head…

"Your time´s up. You don´t need your armor anyway. You can take it with you when you´re allowed to go so don´t worry. Come now."  
Hesitantly Tony rose to his feet. It didn't feel right to let Jarvis and his suit back here again but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to push his luck with Loki and the other frost giants.

"IF I´m allowed to go." he turned to Loki looking in his red eyes. The frost giant held his gaze just a few seconds before looking down. "Yes, if."  
Then he turned and waited for Tony to leave the room as well before closing and locking the door shut again.

Loki knew his father hated the Æsir and he had every right but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to drag a mere human into this just because he maybe was worth something for Thor or Odin. The human wouldn´t of THAT much value to them as to exchange him for what his father wanted….or was he? Loki noticed that he really didn't know a thing about Tony. And suddenly he wanted to ask even more questions. What did he have to do with Thor? Was he really a great warrior on Midgard? And if so why did he fight for the Æsir? How exactly did he get here anyway and why?

But like he told himself earlier: now was not the time for questions even he wanted them answered so desperately. The more he thought about it the more he got curious about Tony and Midgard in general.  
But as prince and future king he had more important matters to thing about as his father would say. Pff~

Again they walked in silence the air between them had gotten a little tense. They stopped at a door near the throne room and were greeted by some guards who opened the door. The rather dark room was occupied by the King and three other frost giants standing behind him and when they looked at Tony he knew this was the moment of truth.

He followed Loki inside as the heavy door was pushed closed again and the guards positioned themselves on the inside of the door. Unlike the other rooms there were some torches at the walls spending just a minimum of light.

The King looked at Tony and back to his son. "Loki, what did I tell you." It didn´t sound like a question but like a command. Tony heard the prince sigh as he turned around and faced Tony. 

"I´m sorry." he whispered and Tony wanted to asked what for just when his mouth was shut by a muzzle and his hands were forced behind his back by magic and locked together by heavy cuffs.  
Shocked he looked into the jotuns eyes silently asking why. With a somehow  
apologetic look Loki turned around again facing his father again.

The king nodded.   
"Good. I hope you made sure he didn’t steel anything from his armor. Or anywhere at all."  
"Of course father.", Loki answered stiffly.  
After that the room went really quiet and they all turned to the end of the room looking at nothing in particular and just as Tony began to wonder if he now had to imagine a conversation the empty space of the room before them began to be swamped with tiny yellow and white glowing particles. They circled around a bit and slowly they began to form two figures.

One of them Tony slowly could make out as Thor and after a while he guesses the other one must be alldaddy Odin. This would be an amazing conversation Tony could already sense it by the grim look on both kings faces...  
He would die... definitely.


End file.
